love me always
by meeeeeeee-D
Summary: Paige and emily after 4x13.
1. Chapter 1

"Look all I m saying is that when you go into a strange town searching for clues dressed like that the least you can do is tell me about it "said paige. I haven't said anything since paige picked me up from spencers house we were in her car going back to her house and she was angry at me for not telling her about ravenswood.

The car came to halt and before I reached for the door paige grabbed my wrist which made me look at her in concern she was looking at me like she wanted to say something to me but she didn't say a word instead she brought my hand to her lips and kissed it gently slowly pulling me towards her she rested her hand on my waist on the black tank top I was wearing underneath my blue blazer, I could almost feel the heat radiating from her hands before I could say or do anything she engulfed me into a hug.

After staying in that position for a little while with her hands on my waist and mine on her neck, when she started pulling away kissing my neck in the process and getting out of the car also helpi g me with my door we both walked up to the front door without saying a word to each other she opened it and said that her parents were out of town for the night and they had the place to themselves for the night."dont you want to change those clothes?"said paige. " yeah In a minute" with that she walked up to her bedroom without so much as a glance my way.

After taking a bath and changing my clothes to more appropriate ones I came back into the room finding paige In her bed looking at the tv but not really paying attention towards to was dressed in her night clothes a simple black tank top and black shorts that showed her toned muscles.

Slowly I made my way towards the bed hoping that paige would explain her actions to me but she didn't she just sat there staring at the tv.I came In close to her sat right next to her staring into the blue thinking of ways to start this conversation between us the insaid words that paige haven't explained to me the feelings that she hasn't shared with me.

"Caleb told me you know, about alison, do you really think that she's alive?, That she could really be walking around this place for so long without anyone noticing " said paige finally looking at me I could almost see the fear in her eyes.

"Paige I know this may be hard to swallow bu.." but she spoke again

"Hard emily, it's not hard its worse, do you even know what kind of effect it puts up on me knowing that the person that I feared the most in the world is back to torture me, who wants to take away the most important thing in my life " said paige

"You dont have to worry about it paige she wont take me away from you" said started to tear up "you dont know what shes capable of emily she has done it before and she can do it again but this time it will hurt more now that I know you love me "said paige almost breaking down

Seeing her like this broke my heart into million pieces I quickly cupped her cheeks and brought my lips to hers giving her a chaste kiss to her lips feeling her tears on my face i whispered "hey, hey I know you love me I know you would do anything for me and I know that I m the most Important thing In your life but baby you have to know that you are the most important thing in my life also I love you paige I really do and I know what allison did was wrong but I know you can forgive her for what she did to you "I kissed her again but passionately "you never have to worry about losing me because I wont let that happen I m In love with you paige and the way that you make me feel will never resemble to the feelings I had for allison you are it paige you are the one , my one, the one that would always find me ,protect me and love me " kissing her forehead and cheeks I came back to her lips now kissing her with much more passion and want.

We kissed for a while until she pulled away and smiled at me "I love you too emily I always had and I wont worry about it now and I think I can forgive allison for what she did to me " I pulled her In for another kiss until she settled on top of me kissing me softly and exchanging I love yous to each other I slept In her arms finally feeling safe in her arms tightly wrapped around my waist and mine on her heart slowly listening to the melody of her heart , a heart that only beats for me .


	2. Chapter 2

Guest: thnks for the support and I appreciate ur reveiw :-)

I woke up from my emotional sleep and saw that emily was not with me, she was not on my bed, neither in the bathroom, I couldn't find her anywhere. She was gone!

"Hello.."

"Hey paige, what's up?"

"Hey hanna have you seen emily"

"No haven't seen her since yesterday, she was with you wasn't she.. I mean she left with you from spencers right?"

"Yeah she was but I cant find her anywhere she came home with me and we fell asleep now I dont know where she is i tried her phone like 13 times but no reply"

"Hey stop panicking, ill ask spencer and aria and get back to you"

"Ok then ill check the brew"

"Ok"

The line went dead from there and the only sound I heard after that was the thumping of my heart almost beating to a point where I couldn't handle it. If something happens to emily I am never gonna forgive myself. She was with me, protecting her was my job it has always been like feet were numb to the point I couldn't move them I tried to move but I was still for a moment where I couldn't control my own emotions I felt like crying but I should be I was over reacting.

Ring! Ring!

"Where is she?"

"Were going to her place to check on her"

"Ok i'll check the brew"

"Ok, "

I rushed towards the brew in a hurry, driving through a red light but I couldn't care less I wanted emily to be safe,I wanted her to be In my arms again "please be there please"

I whispered to myself, thinking of ways to calm my growing anxiety.

I finally reached the brew and ran towards the entrance.

"Hey zack, have you seen emily"

"No I haven't, she didn't have a shift today"

"Ok thnks"

If I wasn't shit worried I sure am right now"hey.. she is not at the brew"

"Not here either " hanna said in a panicked voice

"Ok I am coming stay there"

* * *

I stopped in front of Emily's house and signaled hanna, Spencer and aria to sit in the car with me.

"Where is she?" I said

"We dont know paige she was with you the last time we saw her"

"Ahhh.." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

Hanna rubbed my back, trying to calm me down "hey were gonna find her paige, ok, were gonna find her, i'll call caleb and toby" with that hanna stepped outside to call the guys.

"Hey were gonna find her ok," spencer was the one comforting me now.

"I was there and I couldn't do anything I was supposed to protect her, be there with her,its all my fault"

"Hey, nothing is your fault ok, you did what you could, dont blame it in yourself "

"So there gonna meet us at spencers, come on," hanna came and sat inside the car and then... beep... all of our phones alerted a text...

**alison is back so emily will be taken, or take one and give one your choice -A**


End file.
